VKOOK or Taekook Family
by rinjanikyu
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan VKOOK setelah keduanya menikah, di FF kali ini mereka akan menjadi Pasangan biasa tetapi Luar Biasa. bagaimana keseharian mereka, akan kita lihat di FF kali ini. YAOI lho, so yang gak suka, jangan dibaca. tinggalkan jejak ne Review
1. Chapter 1

VKOOK/Taekook Family (KTHJJK)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

happy reading

Didalam sebuah Rumah mewah, dengan gaya minimalis ini terdapat Pasangan Fenomenal, yang baru saja melangsungkan Pernikahan mereka tepat seminggu yang lalu. Terlihat Ruangan Keluarga yang langsung terhubung dengan Kitchen ini lampu masih redup, jika masuk lebih dalam kalian akan menemukan Kamar besar dengan ornamen cantik Toki, dan dikamar dengan cahaya remang-remang ini, terlihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah terlelap syahdu, tanpa tau jika matahari sudah bangun dari peraduannya.

Namja Tampan yang baru seminggu lalu resmi, menyandang gelar suami itu menggeliat, dan mata Tajam itu perlahan terbuka. Taehyung mendengus begitu Melihat kesebelah kirinya Jungkook satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya, masih bergelung nyaman dengan tidurnya. Taehyung menyingkap selimut yang tadi menutupinya, beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritual paginya.

Taehyung menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk ritual mandinya, baginya yang sudah tampan dan menawan tidak perlu lama berada dikamar mandi, toh dia sudah tampan dari lahir, bahkan jika dia tidak mandipun itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada level ketampanannya. Dan Taehyung kembali mendengus melihat Jungkook, bahkan masih tidak bergerak dari posisi tidur terakhir yang dilihatnya. Taehyung masih mengabaikannya, dia lebih memilih untuk bersiap pergi kekantor. Memakai setelah Tukedo yang begitu pas dibadannya. Setelah dirinya cukup rapih Taehyung berjalan kearah sang Istri yang masih tidur.

"Jungkookie, mau sampai kapan kau tidur eoh? Kookie bangun! Buatkan aku sarapan" ujar Taehyung sambil mengguncang bahu Jungkook yang mulus itu. Taehyung mendengus, selama 1 minggu pernikahan mereka, dirinya selalu melakukan hal ini setiap pagi.

"Ya Kookie, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga!" Berhasil. Lihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu merenggut, sambil memandang wajah tampan Taehyung yang menatapnya mesum.

"Mesum! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir untuk memperkosa istrimu sendiri! Huh. Sungguh tidak bermoral, minggirlah aku mau mandi, aduhhh bokongku masih sakit Taeee..." ujar Jungkook sambil meminta gestur digendong, Taehyung mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kamar keduanya.

"Ya! Taeee! Aish...dasar TAE Bad ass! Tembok cina saja tidak sedatar dirinya, aigooo bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya"

Keduanya sarapan dengan tenang, roti dengan selai dan segelas kopi, atau susu, hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook buat. Jungkook melihat wajah suaminya yang begitu tampan, huh, bagaimana bisa saat sedang makanpun Taehyung masih begitu tampan. Tapi kemudian dirinya tersenyum, mengingat jika Taehyung adalah miliknya. Hihihi

"Tae, nanti siang aku kekantor mu ne?" ujar Jungkook bersemangat,

"Untuk apa? Apa kau begitu tidak sibuk, sehingga berkunjung kekantorku setiap hari, selama seminggu ini?" balas Taehyung kalem, yang membuat Jungkook cemberut

"Jangan meremehkan ku, aku ini sangat sibuk tau. Aku sibuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu" ujar Jungkook bangga, sementara Taehyung justru ingin tertawa mendengar lelucon itu hihihihi

"Hahahaha, benar juga, Kau selalu sibuk dengan ketidaksibukan mu" Jungkook dongkol mendengar kata suaminya itu

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu! Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama selama seminggu ini, setiap kali aku mengatakan itu eoh! Bagaimana dengan mu! Bagaimana dengan mu!" ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk Taehyung, dengan roti isi ditangan nya

"Jika kau ingat, apa yang aku katakan selama seminggu ini, ketika kau bertanya hal sama seperti itu, kenapa sekarang kau masih bertanya lagi, berkunjunglah jika kau ingin, dan berhenti menanyakan hal ini setiap pagi" kata Taehyung yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, menghampiri Jungkook yang masih cemberut, dan mencium kening indah itu dengan lembut.

Chup...

"Aku pergi dulu, kali ini jangan sampai kau membakar rumah ne?" kata Taehyung dengan senyum tampannya, yang justru membuat Jungkook berkedut kesal

"Ya! Aku tidak mungkin sampai membakar rumah"

O

O

O

O

O

Siang ini, Jungkook kembali mengunjungi Taehyung dengan makanan ditangannya, ini memang bukan masakannya, Jungkook belum bisa memasak makanan rumit seperti ini, jadi lebih baik dia membeli saja direstoran sahabatnya Min Yoongi, lagi pula Taehyung juga tidak keberatan.

Wajah cantiknya tersenyum senang, berjalan santai dengan para karyawan Taehyung, yang menyapanya ramah. Mereka semuanya mengenalnya? Tentu saja! Jungkook kan istri dari CEO Perusahaan ini, tapi senyum cantik itu luntur, saat melihat Yeoja dengan pakaian yang menurutnya kurang bahan, yang baru keluar dari ruangan Taehyung. Irine, sekertaris paling genit diseluruh Korea menurut Jungkook. Yeoja itu berhenti tepat didepannya, Jungkook kesal, dia ingin mencakar wajah yang tengah menatap remeh kearahnya itu.

"Huh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Taehyung sajangnim mau menikahimu, coba lihat dirimu, apa yang menarik dari dirimu itu Jungkook? Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuknya, bahkan kau juga tidak bisa memasak, lalu apa yang membuat Tae mencintaimu eoh? Uh, kupikir hanya bokongmu yang bagus" ujar Irine panjang, sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah terdiam berfikir. Benar juga, apa yang membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta padaku? Tae tidak pernah mengatakan alasan dirinya mencintai ku, dan mau menikahi ku? Jungkook semakin pusing dengan pemikirannya ini, dia harus menanyakan ini sendiri pada Taehyung, ya harus.

"Taeee...aku sudah datang, bisakah kau hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu, aku ingin menanyakan hal penting padamu?" ujar Jungkook manja, sambil memaksa duduk di pangkuan Taehyung, yang tengah fokus dengan laptop dimejanya.

Taehyung menyerah, dia balas merengkuh Jungkook dengan tangan memeluk pinggang seksi sang istri. Jungkook duduk menyamping dipangkuannya, sehingga Taehyung bebas mengendus-ngendus leher jenjang jungkook

"Tae, kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? Apa alasan mu mencintaiku hmm?" tanya Jungkook serius, yang membuat Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya mengendus-ngendus leher Jungkook, Tae menatap Jungkook sambil berfikir, Jungkook menunggu dengan antusias, apa yang akan dikatakan sang suami tampannya.

"Yeoja genit itu berkata padaku, jika kau hanya tertarik dengan bokongku Taeee! Yeoja itu benar-benar jalang, aku tidak suka padanya Taeee" ujar Jungkook menggebu, sementara Taehyung sekarang mengangguk paham, kenapa kelinci seksinya bisa bertanya hal rumit seperti ini.

"Taeee! Apa, apa jawaban mu?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan menilai, mulai dari wajah, leher, dada, perut, dan yang ada dibagian belakang Jungkook itu

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali berfikirnya, jangan-jangan kau memang tidak mencintaiku yah!" tunjuk Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mendengus

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, jika tidak untuk apa aku menikahi mu hmm?" kata Taehyung lembut, sambil mengelus pipi Chubby Jungkook yang indah

"Keunyang, Yeoja itu bilang dia begitu heran, kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku, aku, aku tidak membalas kata-katanya itu, karena kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku" ujar Jungkook dengan wajah dibuat sendunya, sambil bersandar manja di dada Taehyung

"Baik lah, aku ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Irine pada mu hmm?" tanya Taehyung sambil mencium rambut Jungkook

"Dia bilang hanya bokongku yang terlihat bagus, yang lain nya biasa saja! Kau dengar itu Taee! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata begitu kejam padaku, dia sungguh tidak tau diri!" marah Jungkook mengendus-ngendus dada Taehyung

"Aku memang menyukai bokong mu" kata-kata Taehyung ini, membuat Jungkook langsung menatapnya horror

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal yang sama! Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimans bisa! Lihat dirimu, kau mencintai ku karena bokong ku eoh! Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimana bisa! Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang lebih romantis, Dasar Tembok Cina" ujar Jungkook panjang sambil menatap Taehyung garang, Tae sendiri hanya mengernyit, lalu menghela napas, Taehyung lapar...dia harus membuat ini jadi mudah.

"Baiklah begini kookie, aku tidak hanya menyukai bokongmu, maksudku, aku juga menyukai hal lain yang ada padamu. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apa kata mereka. Kau hanya harus percaya padaku. Aku yang menikahimu, karena aku Mencintaimu. Jadi, untuk apa kau memikirkan apa kata orang. mereka orang lain, tidak tau apapun mengenai Cinta kita. Yang perlu kau ingat, Aku yang sudah Jatuh Cinta padamu, dan yang sudah menikahimu. Mengenai alasanya, kau tidak perlu memikirkanya, karena aku juga tidak pernah memikirkannya, yang aku mengerti aku sangat mencintai mu" perkataan Taehyung itu, membuat Jungkook hampir meneteskan air mata, bagaimana bisa Taehyung nya, jadi seromantis ini. Uh Jungkook bahkan tidak malu-malu menunjukan pipi Chubby nya yang memerah karena sang suami, yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jadi...bisakah kita makan sekarang?" tanya Taehyung lembut, Jungkook langsung mengangguk antusias

"Ne! Kajja... ini aku membeli makanan kesukaan mu. Cha ayo buka mulutmu, aku suapi ne"

Aaaaaaa

O

O

O

O

O

O

TBC/END ????

Hanya kisah keseharian Jungkook dan Taehyung, yang sudah terikat dengan pernikahan.

Otte? Baguskah? Kalo banyak yg Respon nanti aku bikin lanjutan nya.

Review.

Vote.

Komen.

Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

VKOOK/Taekook Family (KTHJJK)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

happy reading

Chapter 2 ( Istri Yang baik??)

*Hari ke 8 Pernikahan*

Jungkook pagi ini mulai bangun lebih dulu dari Taehyung, Jungkook melakukan nya, karena dirinya merasa itu adalah ciri salah satu istri yang baik. Karena itu, semalam Jungkook sudah mempersiapkan alarm yang ia setting pukul 05.30 pagi, ya meskipun akhirnya Jungkook bangun pukul 06.00, tapi setidaknya dia bangun lebih dulu dari Taehyung, Jungkook begitu bahagia dengan hal ini.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung baru tiba dimeja makan, maka dengan percaya diri dan senyum yang lebar. Namja cantik itu melangkah sambil membawa 2 porsi roti isi, dan 2 gelas susu, ya, menu sarapan tidak pernah berubah sejak 8 hari berlalu. Taehyung menatap Jungkook heran, karena istri cantiknya itu terus saja tersenyum lebar dari tadi, apa yang terjadi? Apa ini hari yang special? Itulah pikir Taehyung, namun begitu Jungkook meletakan roti isinya, Taehyung langsung mengenyahkan pikirannya itu, dia langsung memakan roti isi itu dengan menawan.

"Tae, apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku eoh?" ujar Jungkook dengan semangat, sambil memakan roti isi dengan perlahan, Taehyung mengernyit.

"Kau berhasil dengan diet mu, dan berat badan mu turun? Selamat kalau begitu" ujar Taehyung kalem, dan Jungkook langsung melotot horor

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa, kau membahas berat badan, dengan istri mu sendiri eoh! Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimana bisa?!" marah Jungkook menggebu, Taehyung menatapnya sambil mengunyah dengan cara yang elegan, Jungkook semakin kesal, kenapa Suaminya itu tampan sekali. Uh

"Ah jadi diet mu gagal eoh?" tanya Taehyung menyeringai, lihat bagaimana kelincinya itu semakin garang, hahaha Taehyung menyukai ini

"Idiot! Kau suami tidak peka! Jangan menciumku saat kau mau pergi" Taehyung semakin terkekeh geli saat mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang seolah mengancamnya itu.

"Ckckck siapa juga yang mau mencium mu eoh? Kau gr sekali kelinci seksi?" goda Taehyung, yang membuat Jungkook malu, sekaligus tersipu. Jadi Taehyung tidam mau menciumnya, uh memalukan, Taehyung bilang dia seksi? Uh Jungkook tersipu kali ini.

"Baiklah, jadi bukan soal diet. Lalu apa hmm? Kenapa aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada mu uri Kookie Cantik hmm?" rayu Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya, dan Jungkook berfikir dia tidak akan tergoda hanya dengan rayuan Taehyung, tapi...

"Tentu saja bukan soal itu. Kau benar-benar tidak peka. Coba kau ingat-ingat, aku sudah melakukan hal yang luar biasa pagi ini. Itu menunjukan, jika aku sudah menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu, Tuan Kim"ujar Jungkook dengan bangganya, Taehyung justru mengernyit bingung, Jungkook melakukan hal yang luar biasa? Benarkah? Itu pertanyaan yang berada dibenak Taehyung saat ini

"Uh, ini masih pagi. Dan kau sudah bermain tebak-tebakan dengan ku hmm? Tapi Kookie, selama kita pacaran, lalu menikah, dan sampai saat ini kita sarapan, aku tidak pernah melihat kau melakukan hal yang luar biasa, jadi aku tidak tau jawabannya" ujar Taehyung santai

"Idiot! Kau suami tidak peka! Jangan Cium aku saat kau mau pergi!" Kookie mengunyah rotinya dengan ganas

"Bisakah kau menghentikan kekonyolan ini, katakan? Lalu setelah itu aku akan memberikan selamat padamu" jengah Taehyung

"Idiot! Kau suami tidak peka! Jangan cium aku saat kau mau pergi!" Taehyung Kesal? Sangat Hanya Jungkook yang bisa, membuat kepalanya Berasap seperti ini. Hebat sekali bukan Namja yang dicintainya itu.

Taehyung diam, keduanya terdiam. Taehyung tidak ingin menanggapi Jungkook, yang sedang mood buruk seperti itu, karena Jungkook begitu menyebalkan saat ini.

1 menit,

3 menit,

5 menit,

7 menit,

10 menit

"Pagi ini, aku bangun lebih dulu dari mu, aku begitu luar biasa pagi ini, aku bangun pagi, lalu menyiapkan keperluanmu, lalu membuat sarapan, hal-hal luar biasa seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak bisa menebaknya" ujar Jungkook berpura-pura cuek, melihat Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Idiot! Kau suami tidak peka! Jangan cium aku saat kau mau pergi!" cemberut Jungkook, Taehyung berfikir sebentar, oh karena itu dia harus mengucapkan selamat? Taehyung hampir tertawa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, tapi dia mencoba menahannya. Jungkook akan semakin gila, jika dia melakukannya.

Karena itu dengan elegan, Taehyung berjalan kearah sang Istri yang duduk diseberang nya. Lalu Taehyung berjongkok ala kesatria, di depan Jungkook yang tengah duduk dikursi, Jungkook tersipu begitu Taehyung menggenggam tangannya, dan menciumnya lembut. Jungkook sebenarnya masih ingin marah, namun apa daya, pesona Taehyung terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Jadi, dia diam saja, dan membiarkan suami tampannya itu, mengecupi satu-persatu jarinya dengan lembut sambil menatapnya dalam, Jungkook tentu saja meleleh.

"Selamat ya, istri ku yang cantik ini sekarang sudah mulai menjadi istri yang baik hmm. Dan gomawo karena sudah menyiapkan Kemeja, dan Tukedo hari ini. Gomawo juga karena sudah menyiapkan sarapan ini untuk ku. Dan yang paling penting, Gomawo karena sudah mencintaiku" ujar Taehyung dengan tulus, dan Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat. Ciyeeee

"Aku mencintaimu Tae"

"Ne, aku tau sayang"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Taehyung malu, yang masih berjongkook di depannya.

"Eng...ngomong-ngomong, kau boleh mencium ku, saat mau pergi nanti" ujar Jungkook pelan, sambil menunduk. Dan Taehyung menyeringai, dia berdiri, lalu menarik tengkuk Jungkook cepat.

Chup...

Keduanya menikmati ciuman paginya, Ciuman yang sangat sensual.

Morning Kiss.

O

O

O

O

O

Menurut kalian apa fungsi sebuah Payung? Untuk melindungi kita dari hujan? Great. Dan Jungkook tengah mengembalikan fungsi sebuah payung, sesuai kegunaan awalnya. Tapi hal ini, justru menjadi sebuah tanda tanya bagi sang sahabat Min Yoongi.

"Ya! Ini tidak hujan ataupun gerimis, dan kau memakai payung, Jungkook? Jinjja, kau tidak sadar, jika kau menjadi pusat perhatian pejalan kaki eoh?" Jungkook hanya mengibaskan tangan lentiknya

"Ah...aku hanya mengembalikan fungsi payung keawalnya, untuk melindungi kulit ku, dari panas sinar matahari. Lagi pula kenapa kau yang repot. Sekarang, cepat siapkan makanan siang ku dan Taehyung." santai Jungkook sambil menyedot Jusnya semangat.

"Cih...aku ini pemilik Restoran ini, aku bukan pelayan, jadi kalau kau ingin pesan, pesanlah pada Pramusaji, bukan pada ku!" kesal Yoongi, dan Jungkook hanya cemberut, sambil melangkah ke Counter Restoran.

Jungkook kembali ke Ruangan Yoongi, dengan Cake Stroberry ditangannya, dan hal ini membuat seorang Min Yoongi melihatnya Horror.

"Cake itu bisa merusak diet mu" peringatan Yoongi ini, membuat Jungkook berdecih.

"Jangan bicarakan diet dengan ku. Satu kata itu terlarang untuk aku dengar"

Yoongi hanya menghela napas, 1 hari sebelum pernikahan nya, dengan Taehyung, Jungkook datang padanya dengan keadaan gusar, Jungkook bilang berat badannya naik, dan hari itu Jungkook mengatakan jika dirinya akan diet. Lalu lihatlah sekarang? Diet macam apa itu, kelinci gendut itu benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Yoongi nista.

"Ya! Aku tau aku menawan, tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Taehyung tidak akan menyukainya, arra?"

"Cih...ah ngomong-ngomong soal suami mu itu, Taehyung belum mengajakmu untuk berbulan madu? Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu, sejak kalian menikahkan, apa dia sesibuk itu?" tanya Yoongi, yang membuat wajah cantik Jungkook meredup

"Eopseo, Tae hanya mengatakan jika kami akan bulan madu, saat perkerjaan dikantornya sudah selesai. Padahal kapan pekerjaan dikantornya pernah selesai. selesai satu, lalu muncul pekerjaan lain. Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak bisa merengek padanya setiap hari, saat kembali dari kantor Tae terlihat kelelahan, jadi aku tidak tega, huft" ujar Jungkook sedih, dan Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"Mungkin Taehyung ingin kau menjadi istri yang baik dulu, baru dia akan memberikan Bulan Madu kalian, sebagai hadiahnya" ujar Yoongi antusias, Jungkook sendiri hanya diam

"Aku, aku sudah jadi istri yang baik kok, tadi pagi, aku bangun lebih dulu darinya, lalu menyiapkan keperluannya, dan membuat sarapan untuk kami. Bukan kah aku terlihat seperti istri yang baik?" kali ini Jungkook yang antusias, dan Yoongi hanya diam.

"Hh...baiklah itu baru satu langkah, langkah berikutnya kau harus bisa memasak. Lihat dirimu, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu sendiri seorang istri, jika saat ini saja kau membiarkan orang lain yang membuat makanan untuk Taehyung. Percaya padaku kookie, kau harus bisa memasak!" perkataan Yoongi ini membuat Jungkook tertarik, benar dia harus bisa memasak, itu keputusan Jungkook saat ini.

"Geureseo! Kajja, ajari aku memasak ne Yoong Hyung, mohon bantuan nya!" semangat Jungkook, dan diikuti anggukan Yoongi, keduanya berjalan menuju dapur Restoran.

Mari kita tinggalkan duo cantik itu berperang dengan kompor dan kawan-kawan nya itu.

Kita beralih pada Namja Tampan yang sedang menghela napas, begitu dirinya membaca pesan dari sang istri, Jungkook.

"Wae Sajangnim?" tanya Jimin

"Kookie tidak akan ke kantorku siang ini. Dia bilang, dia sedang melakukan hal luar biasa" ujar Taehyung santai, dan ditanggapi kekehan ringan dari Jimin.

"Owh...hal luar biasa, hahahaha? Kalau begitu, siang ini kau makan diluar Tae?" tanya Jimin dengan yang sudah menanggalkan kesan formalnya, Taehyung mendengus menatap Namja yang bekerja dengannya ini.

"Ani. Dia bilang dia akan mengirim makan siangku, melalui kurir. Jadi tugasmu berikutnya, tunggu kurir yang membawa makan siangku itu, di lobi depan. Sana pergilah, sebentar lagi makan siang" perintah Taehyung ini, membuat senyum Jimin luntur, dan berganti dengan dengusan

"Arraseo Sajangnim"

Dan Taehyung hanya menyeringai senang.

O

O

O

O

O

O

"Hal luar biasa apa yang kau lakukan, hingga malam seperti ini eoh?" tanya Taehyung ketika dirinya, dan Jungkook baru tiba dirumah malam ini. Taehyung menjemput istri cantiknya itu di Restoran Yoongi, sore tadi.

Dan lihatlah bagaimana Jungkook dengan santainya duduk disova, dengan raut wajah lelah. Taehyung mendengus melihatnya.

"Ya, Kookie aku bertanya padamu? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal konyol dengan Min Yoongi bukan?" Taehyung menyelidik, dan membuat Jungkook langsung menatapnya kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa berfikir begitu? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Hal yang kulakukan itu tidak konyol yah"jawab Jungkook kesal.

"Kalau begitu katakan? Hal yang luar biasa apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yoongi hmm?"

"Aku, aku belajar memasak Taee, bagaimana jika malam ini, aku memasak untukmu, ne ne ne?" tanya Jungkook semangat dengan Puppy eyesnya, Taehyung tau ini berbahaya, dia tidak akan tahan dengan godaan Jungkook, tapi dia juga tidak mau sakit perut karena makan makanan Jungkook. Taehyung melihatnya, melihat Jungkook yang tengah beragyo didepannya. Sial! Jungkook yang seperti itu Sangat menggoda. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Shit, dia on.

"Jika kau memang berniat untuk memasak, kenapa tadi kita tidak berhenti dulu dimini Market, aku tidak mau balik lagi" ujar Taehyung berusaha mehanan godaan Jungkook.

"Taeee, Pleaseee...kau mau mengantarku kan? Ayo berbelanja neee?" ujar Jungkook menggoda, dengan suara dibuat seseksi mungkin, dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Shit! Taehyung mengumpat. Sial, dia tidak kuat.

Taehyung mendekat kearah Jungkook, dan duduk tepat disamping istri seksinya. Taehyung mengelus pipi Chubby itu lembut, dan lihat bagaimana Jungkook menutup matanya, seolah menikmati elusan Taehyung. Fiks, Taehyung ingin Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika, aku memakanmu saja malam ini, Wanna making love with me chagi?" ajak Taehyung dengan suara husky seksinya itu, Jungkook langsung melotot pada sang suami.

"Ya! Aku menawarkan untuk memasak. Bukan untuk menjadi makanan mu. Bagaimana bisa berfikir aku makanan? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa?, sudah sekarang antar aku berbelanja, kau sepertinya begitu lapar, sehingga kau mengira, aku istrimu yang cantik ini sebagai makanan. Tunggu aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ujar Jungkook sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah menghela napas kesal, dongkol, mogol, ah...apapun itu. Taehyung kadang berfikir kapan Jungkook bisa dewasa, Dewasa dalam segala hal. Untung aku mencintaimu Kookie, kata Taehyung dalam hati.

O

O

O

O

O

Jungkook berjalan didepan sambil milih bahan makanan, dan Taehyung berjalan didepan, dengan mendorong troli berisi bahan makanan mentah. Taehyung yang berwajah dingin seperti itu saja, sangat menarik bagi Yeoja-yeoja muda, yang tengah berbelanja. Dan Jungkook hanya mendengus, mendengar bisik-bisik para Yeoja yang membicarakan ketampanan suaminya itu. Dalam hati Jungkook berjanji, dia tidak akan membawa Taehyung ke Mini Market ini lagi. Ingatkan dia soal ini ne.

"Tae kau mau selai Coklat, atau Stroberry?" tanya Jungkook sambil memegang kedua selai itu.

"Terserah kau saja" balas Taehyung kalem. Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ambil Selai Nanas " ujar Jungkook sambil meletakan selai Nanas itu kedalam Troli mereka. Dan Taehyung hanya mendengus geli.

"Kenapa kau menawarkan Selai Coklat dan Stroberry, jika akhirnya kau memilih selai Nanas, jinjja? Itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam pilihan mu tadi, Aku heran padamu?" tanya Taehyung kesal, dan Jungkook hanya santai menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

"Tadi kau bilang terserah, ya terserah padaku dong Uri Taehyungie"

Taehyung berdoa kali ini, dia ingin acara berbelanja membosankan ini segera berakhir.

O

O

O

O

O

Keduanya sampai dirumah dengan banyak belanjaan ditangan Taehyung. Sementara Jungkook, lagi-lagi langsung merebahkan tubuh seksinya itu disova, tanpa membawa 1 belanjaan pun. Lagi-lagi Taehyung menghela napas dalam. *sabar ya Oppa*

"Ya, cepat masak sana. Aku lapar Kookie" perintah Taeyung, sambil mengguncang bahu Jungkook, dan Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Emm...Taeee, tadi itu melelahkan sekali, bagaimana jika aku memasaknya besok saja, sekarang aku lelah dan ingin tidur" ujar Jungkook dengan suara lembut menggodanya, dan Taehyung...

"Jangan bercanda Kookie. Sudah cepat masak sana, aku lapar, dan tidak ada bantahan. Lagi pula memasak itukan ciri salah satu istri yang baik lho" kataTaehyung kalem, dan membuat Jungkook cemberut, tapi lihat ini berhasil, Jungkook langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan kaki menghentak. Dan kali ini Taehyung yang tersenyum dengan kemenangan nya.

1 jam berlalu

Keduanya sudah berada dimeja makan, Jungkook dengan percaya diri menghidangkan makanan buatannya itu, kehadapan Taehyung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Taehyung menyelidik

"Ya! Apa kau rabun, ini sop Tae" kesal Jungkook

"Kau menghabiskan waktu 1 jam, hanya untuk membuat kumpulan sayur dengan air ini eoh?" ujar Taehyung, yang membuat Jungkook semakin mendelik.

"Sudah kubilang ini sop! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu? Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" ujar Jungkook kesal sambil menodongkan sendok sayur kedepan wajah tampan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil sendok sayur, yang tepat dihadapan nya itu, dia mengambil sayur ke mangkuk nya sendiri, Jungkook pura-pura tidak perduli, Taehyung mencoba 1 suap sayur itu, dan setelahnya Jungkook melihat Taehyung menelpon seseorang.

"Yeobseo. Min Yoongi, bisakah aku pesan 2 porsi makanan, dan antar kerumah ku, ingat cepatlah"kata Taehyung santai, sambil mengantungi ponselnya lagi. Jungkook?

"Kim Taehyung?! Bagaimana bisa kau memesan makanan baru! Dan mengabaikan masakan istrimu sendiri eoh? Dasar Alien idiot!" ujar Jungkook sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Taehyung, Taehyung hanya kalem

"Sebaiknya kau coba sup itu dulu, aku akan menunggu pesananku" santai Taehyung sambil berjalan kearah Ruang tamu mereka, dan Jungkook berdecih melihatnya. Jungkook mulai mencoba Sup buatannya itu, lalu...

"Hueekkk" Jungkook melepeh-lepekan supnya dengan wajah memerah. Lalu, setelah nya, dia berjalan menuju Taehyung, yang tengah duduk santai sambil menunggu pesanannya.

Dan dengan manjanya Jungkook berkata

"Taeee, sebagai istri yang baik aku akan mengikuti keinginan suami ku, aku akan makan makanan pesananmu itu ne" ujar Jungkook lembut, dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum, sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya, seolah menyuruh Jungkook duduk dipangkuannya.

Dan lihat Kelinci seksi itu, sudah bergelayut manja di pangkuan Taehyung. Hihihihi

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc

Haloo? Hihihi,

oh iya adegan masak yang tadi itu, aku terinspirasi dari Novel China Yaoi lho.

Iya Jangan lupa Review.

Gomawo yang udah kasih Follow sama Favorite nya.

Tapi, Reviewnya jangan lupa ne.

Sampai jumpa Next.

Review

#Blueewild951230: Sweet too. makasih yah udm mampir. Udh dilanjut lho

#Ismisofifia: udh dilanjut lho, ciyeee yang suka hihihi

#TYaWuryWK: gomawo udh mampir. Chabe? Aduh pedes dong hihihi, untung Kookie Strong yah, Kookie mah kuat orang nya hihihi

#SwaggxrBang: udah dilanjut lho, gomawo udh mampir.


	3. Chapter 3

VKOOK/Taekook Family (KTHJJK)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

Chapter 4 (Jungkook hamil??)

happy reading

o

o

o

*Hari ke 10 Pernikahan*

Pagi tadi Jungkook merasa berbeda, tidak, sekarang dia juga merasa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Jungkook merasa pusing,tidak bertenaga, lemas, letih, lunglai, bibir pucat, sariawan, susah buang air besar, dan dia merasa tidak berselera makan. Intinya Jungkook merasa sedang sakit. Tadi pagi bahkan dia sempat muntah, Jungkook mual sekali saat itu, tapi dia tidak memberi tahu Taehyung, Jungkook tidak ingin Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook takut, akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali kasus orang mati mendadak, padahal awalnya mereka sehat-sehat saja. Sungguh, Jungkook takut, jangan-jangan dirinya menderita penyakit berbahaya? Dan usianya tidak akan lama lagi? Lalu sebentar lagi dia akan mati? Kemudian Taehyung akan sedih? Tapi, tidak berapa lama kemudian Taehyung melupakannya,? Lalu Taehyung Menikah lagi dengan orang lain?! Dan orang lain itu adalah Irine?!

"ANDWAE!!!!"

"Ya! Jungkook?! Kenapa kau berteriak begitu eoh? Aish...kau hampir membuat jantung ku copot" ujar Yoongi kesal, sambil menatap Jungkook yang baru tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Waeyo? Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu?" ketus Yoongi lagi melihat Jungkook yang sekarang berekspresi tegang.

"Yoongi Hyunggg, tolong aku Hyung, aku, aku, aku sepertinya sedang sakit parah Hyung, ottoke? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Taehyung, aku sangat mencintai Taehyung, aku ingin sembuh Hyung, Jeballl bawa aku kerumah sakit Hyung, tolong aku hiks, ottoke?" tanya Jungkook kacau, dengan berlinang air mata. Dan Yoongi hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menatapku begitu eoh ?!" kesal Jungkook sambil menunjung Yoongi, sementara yang ditatap, justru hanya menaikan alis bingung.

"Hyungggg! Ottokeyo?! Aku merasa sangat lemas Hyung, aku merasa sekarat, aku belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Taehyung, kami bahkan belum berbulan madu, bagaimana jika penyakitku ini parah? Bagaimana jika usiaku tidak lama lagi Hyung? Antarkan aku kerumah sakit hyung hiks" ujar Jungkook sedih sambil terisak pilu, tapi bagi Yoongi, Jungkook memang berlebihan seperti itukan, serakat katanya? Lihat bagaimana bisa orang sekarat makan cake sambil sesekali terisak pilu seperti Jungkook ini. Ini menggelikan pikir Yoongi.

"Hyung ottoke? Ah ini enak, apa nama cake ini Hyung?"

"Lupakan soal cake itu, kau bilang tadi kau sakit? Sekarang aku tanya, apa yang kau rasakan hmm?" tanya Yoongi kalem, dan Jungkook lembali dalam mode seriusnya.

"Ne Hyung, sejak tadi pagi aku merasa pusing, aku merasa lemas hyung, lihat wajahku saja sampai pucat beginikan? Bahkan tadi pagi aku muntah-muntah Hyung, aku takut sekali, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya pada Taehyung, aku, aku juga..." perkataan Jungkook terhenti saat dirinya melihat Yoongi yang tengah syok dan melongo kearahnya. Jungkook kembali takut, lihat apakah dirinya benar-benar sakit parah, Yoongi Hyung saja sampai syok begitu.

"Hiks...Hyung!!!, apa aku benar-benar akan mati Hyung?" pertanyaan Jungkook ini membuat Yoongi tersadar, dari syoknya, dan langsung memegang tangan Jungkook lembut, yang berada diatas meja. Melihat tingkah Yoongi yang seperti ini Jungkook makin baperrr.

"H...hyung aku sak..."

"KauPastiSedangHamilJungkook!" ujar Yoongi semangat dengan senyum cerahnya, sementara Jungkook hanya mengerjap bingung.

"Kau bicara apa Hyung? Bicaramu terlalu cepat, aku..."

"Aku bilang Kau Hamil Jungkook!" gemas Yoongi, dan Jungkook terdiam bingung, hamil? Siapa? *lho*

"Aku tanya sekarang, apa kau merasa pusing, mual, dan lemas?" tanya Yoongi antusias, dan dibalas dengan anggukan Jungkook.

"Apa Kau merasa perutmu penuh? Dan kau cenderung ingin makan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Eng...aku merasa memang ada yang aneh dengan perutku Hyung, ya, seperti penuh, mungkin kenyang lebih tepatnya, tapi padahal aku belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi, aku hanya baru makan cake ini saja Hyung" ujar Jungkook tenang, dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengerti.

"Fiks jika begitu. Kau benar-benar sedang hamil Kookie! Chukae nee, uri dongsaeng!" semangat Yoongi sambil memeluk Jungkook bahagia, dan Jungkook berwajah kaget.

"Aku Hamil Hyung?! Jinjjayo!? Aku hamil anak Taehyung, Hyung?!" tanya Jungkook antusias.

"Ne kau Hamil Kookie! Keuyang, soal itu anak Taehyung atau bukan, aku tidak tau, apa kau pernah tidur selain dengan Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi kalem, dan membuat Jungkook melotot garang.

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu?! Bagimana bisa!? Bagaimana bisa Hyunggg?!" kesal Jungkook sambil menunjuk Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum dengan cengirannya.

"Aigooo, aku kan hanya bertanya, apa kau..."

"Aku hanya pernah bercinta dengan Taehyung!" ujar Jungkook vulgar

"Cih...biasa saja dong, jika begitu, itu memang anak Taehyung kan. Sudahlah maafkan aku hanya bercada, uh seseorang yang sedang Hamil, memang sensitif yah"

"Huh, sekarang aku pesan makanan Hyung. Aku rasa uri aegya lapar" ujar Jungkook memerintah, dan membuat Yoongi mendesah kesal.

"Hah. Untung kau sedang hamil, aku akan mengantarmu ke Kantor Taehyung, setelah kau makan. aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pergi sendiri dalam keadaan hamil begitu, ini masih diawal kehamilan, jadi kau hati-hati dalam menjaga kandunganmu. walau bagaimana pun aku menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaengku, karena itu, aku merasa..."

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau tunda pidato mu itu, aku lapar Hyung" ujar Jungkook manja.

"Ah...ne ne, tunggu sebentar ne"

O

O

O

O

O

Yoongi membuktikan ucapannya, dirinya saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Ruangan Taehyung. Dan saat mereka akan masuk keruangan Taehyung, mereka berdua melihat Irine keluar dari ruangan itu. Yoongi merasa, ada aura panas yang terpancar dari Jungkook, untuk Yeoja seksi yang berhenti dihadapannya ini.

"Hah...apa kau tidak memiliki kesibukan, selain mengunjungi Taehyung setiap hari eoh?" sinis Irine, yang dibalas senyum merekan Jungkook. Sementara Yoongi hanya melihat keduanya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya hmm? Aku ini istrinya Taehyung, aku datang kemari membawa makan siang untuk Suamiku. Lagi pula siapa kau hmm? Terserah padaku dong, jika aku ingin mengunjungi Taehyung kapanpun, lagi pula ini keinginan uri Aegya" ujar Jungkook santai sambil mengelus perutnya. Dan Irine hanya mengerjap bingung.

"Neo?! Kau, kau Hamil?!" tunjuk Irine dengan wajah paniknya, dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil memaju-majukan perutnya yang masih datar, dan ini membuat Irine mundur karena syok. Sementara Yoongi hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan ajaib Jungkook. Ini pasti bawaan bayi karena itu Jungkook sensitif, itulah yang ada dipikiran Yoongi.

"Kajja Kookie, Taehyung sudah menunggu" Ujar Yoongi, sambil menarik Jungkook pelan.

"Ne Hyung, Taehyung pasti sudah rindu denganku dan Uri AEGYA NE!?" ujar Jungkook semangat melihat Irine sinis, dan Yeoja itu masih melongo saking kagetnya mendengar berita itu.

OoOoO

"Taee, aku membawa makan siangmu, dan aku juga membawa aegya Taehyungie" ujar Jungkook semangat sambil duduk dipangkuan Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri hanya menghela napas dalam, tapi dirinya tetap melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang seksi Jungkook. sementara Yoongi sendiri hanya berdecih melihat hal itu, dan lain lain lagi dengan Jimin, yang justru mengabaikan Taekook, dan lebih memilih melihat Yoongi intens. Sebenarnya mereka belum sadar atas apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"Taeee, kau tau didalam sini ada Aegya Taee, apa kau senang? Ini uri Aegya Taehyung? Tae Junior ne?" kata Jungkook senyum cantiknya, sambil mengelus perutnya lembut.

Hening...

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, Taehyung hanya menaikan alisnya bingung, sementara Jimin sendiri terdiam sambil menatap Taehyung kagum, dan Yoongi hanya menatap mereka datar, sambil mendudukan dirinya disova.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Jungkook?" ini Jimin yang bertanya, seolah mewakili Teahyung yang masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Jungkook tadi.

"Tae, aku rasa Jimin Hyung harus periksa kuping ke THT" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang tersadar hanya mengelus pipi Chubby Jungkook dengan lembut. Dan Jimin hanya berdecih sambil dusuk disamping Yoongi, modus dikitlah pikir Jimin ngeres.

"Taee apa kau senang? Kau senang ada uri aegya disini hmm?" tanya Jungkook lembut, Taehyung kembali mengernyi, jadi Jungkook benar-benar sedang hamil? Jadi dia tidak salah dengar tadi? Tapi Taehyung merasa ini sedikit...

"Taeee?"

"Hah? Waeyo hmm?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja eoh?"

"Umm...Kookie, kau, kau benar-benar sedang hamil hmm?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati, dan Jungkook...

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa??!" tunjuk Jungkook galak.

"Ya, aku hanya bertanya Kookie, aku..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau banyak bertanya begitu?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tunjuk Jungkokk lagi, Yoongi dan Jimin hanya melihat mereka berdua datar.

"Kookie, aku hanya..."

"Kau pasti Alien" tunjuk Jungkook menyelidik, dan Taehyung hanya menghela napas dalam.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku alien hmm?" tanya Taehyung menantang.

"Lihat, Kau pasti Alien!? Taehyung ku tidak cerewet sepertimu. Astaga Alien-shi kau sembunyikan dimana Uri Taehyung eoh!" kata Jungkook dramatis, yang membuat dahi Taehyung berkedut kesal.

"Jungkook, kau..."

"Diam! Biarkan aku bicara! aku ingin mengatakan jika AkuMencintaiMuTaehyung!"

Chup...

Kecupan Jungkook dibibir Taehyung membuat semuanya terdiam bertanya,

"Kookie kau?"

"Ne, gomawo sudah memberikan ku eagya ne, aku hanya bercanda tadi hihihi, bagaiman bisa Taehyung ku yang tampan, berubah jadi alien, bagimana bisa coba, bagaimana bisa. Disini ada uri Aegya Taeee" ujar Jungkook lembut sambil mengarahkan tangan Taehyung, untuk mengelus perutnya.

Taehyung yang bingung dengan semuanya ini, hanya tersenyum mengikuti alur Jungkook ini. Namun...

"Taee uh huek..."

"Ya! Kookie kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Taehyung, sambil mengejar Jungkook yang masuk ke kamar mandi, yang ada di ruangan ini. Yoongi dan Jimin juga ikut khawatir melihat hal itu. Apalagi saat mereka melihat Taehyung mengendong Jungkook yang sepertinya pingsan. Mereka berdua langsung mengikuti langkah panjang Taehyung menuju Rumah sakit terdekat.

"Taehyung?" ujar Jungkook lemah, Taehyung langsung tersenyum kearahnya. Dan Yoongi serta Jimin yang tadi Khawatir melihat Jungkook pingsan, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega

"Taee aku...?"

"Ssstttt...jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Usanim akan segera kemari untuk memeriksa mu sayang" tidak lama setelah itu, Dokter pun datang, untuk memeriksa Jungkook kali kedua ini.

Dokter itu tersenyum, Jimin yang melihat Yoongi tersenyum kearah Dokter itu merasa cemburu. Cih...Dokter itu hanya menang tinggi, itu pikir Jimin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Usa?" tanya Taehyung serius

"Keadaannya sudah lebih, saya sarankan agar Jungkookie jangan terlalu lelah, tidur yang teratur, dan makan yang teratur. Itu akan membantu pemulihan. Secara sempurna" Taehyung mengangguk menggerti penjelasan Dokter tadi, lalu Jungkook mulai mengelus perutnya. Wajah cantik itu mengkerut.

"Umm...usa, lalu bagaimana uri Aegya? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Jungkook, sementara sang Dokter hanya diam, seolah bingung akan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Aegya? Ah...emm, maksudnya Aegya siapa?" tanya Dokter itu dengan wajah bingung. Semua orang yang ada disana berekspresi panik, hanya Taehyung yang datar seperti biasanya.

Jungkook hampir meneteskan air mata, mengetahui jika bayinya...

"Tentu saja Aegya Jungkook usanim! Jungkook sedang hamil" kata Yoongi kesal, dan Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Taee, aegya..."

O

O

O

"Tapi Jungkookie Tidak Hamil, dia hanya Masuk Angin saja, tuan"

O

O

O

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Semua orang yang ada disana mengerjap bingung, kecuali Taehyung yang masih berwajah datar.

"Ne, terimakasih usanim, kau boleh lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" ujar Taehyung, dan Dokter itu langsung pamit meninggalkan ruang rawat Jungkook.

"Ano...itu, umm...sepertinya aku, aku harus kembali! Restoranku tidak ada yang menjaga, aku..."

"YOONGIiiiii HYUNGGggghhh!!!" teriak Jungkook sambil melempar bantal runah sakit. Dan Taehyung hanya menghela napas datar. Sudah kuduga itu yang ada dipikiran Taehyung saat ini.

"Kyaaaa, aku pergi tae!!" ujar Yoongi terburu-buru, sambil menyeret Jimin yang masih bingung keluar Ruangan Jungkook.

"Yoongi Hyung!!! Awas kau!!! Bagaimana bisa dia membohongiku, Tae?!!! Bagaimana bisa tidak ada Aegya?!! Bagaimana bisa Aku Tidak Hamil?!!? Hiks Tae, Dan Bagaiman bisa aku hanya Masuk Angin?!!! Hiks Taeee"

Kata Jungkook kesal, sambil berurai air mata.

"Ssstttt, Kookie, sudahlah...mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain, lagi pula sepertinya Yoongi Hyung juga tidak bermaksud membohongimu, sudah ne, atau kau tidak akan dapat pelukan dariku hmm" kata Taehyung

"Hiks...lihat! Lihat! Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak mau memeluk ku lagi!! Bagaimana bisa hanya masuk angin Tae!!?" Bagaimana bisa begitu?!! Bagaimana bisa?!!kesal Jungkook

Grep...

"Aku bercanda sayang, lihat aku sedang memelukmu sekarang. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, uri Jungkookie kan tidak cengeng"

"Jadi sekarang aku Cengeng!?" tunjuk Jungkook kesal, dan Taehyung lebih kesal, tapi dia tetap memeluk Jungkook sayang.

"Abaikan yang tadi. Sekarang peluk aku saja sini"

Dan Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung dengan erat, sambil terisak didada Taehyung. Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung menghela napas.

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc.

Otte??

Di tunggu Reviewnya. Hihihihi

Review bales.

#YFshuaa: udh dilanjut tuh. Thanks udh mampir.

#dianaindriani: hihihi kookie ngeselin, tapi tetap kece dan menggemaskan dongs. Thanks udh mampir.

#Blueewild951230: aww juga hehehe. Thanks udh mampir.

#Kyunie: absurd couple dong hihihi. Thanks ya udh mampir.

#TyaWuryWK: ne nanti aku sampaikan pd Tae untuk sabar ne hihihi. Thanks udh mampir.


End file.
